A solar cell module to convert light energy into electrical energy through photoelectric conversion effect has been extensively used as a device to obtain non-pollution energy contributing to the conservation of global environment.
As the photoelectric conversion effect of a solar cell is improved, a great number of solar cell systems having a solar cell module are installed even for home use.
In order to output power generated from the solar cell module including solar cells that generate power from the light of the sun to the outside, conductors acting as positive and negative electrodes are provided in the solar cell module, and terminals of the conductors, which serve as connectors connected to a cable of outputting current to the outside, are withdrawn out of a photovoltaic module.
Building-Integrated Photovoltaic System (BIPV) modules, which are used in replace of transparent glass in buildings, are equipped with cables to connect solar cell modules to each other. The solar cell modules have female and male connectors according to positive and negative electrodes for the connection with the cables. However, in the solar cell modules, the matching relationship between the female and male connectors and the positive and negative electrodes may be varied according to manufactures. In addition, when arrays, in which a plurality of solar cell modules are integrated, are connected to each other, the connection between female-female connectors and male-male connectors may cause problems.